Yoosung Hilang
by revabhipraya
Summary: Semua orang mencari Yoosung hari itu. #YKDAY2k17


**Disclaimer:** Mystic Messenger © Cheritz. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Pre-Canon, _plot rush_ , OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Semua orang mencari Yoosung hari itu.

 **Yoosung Hilang** oleh reycchi  
 _untuk ulang tahun Yoosung Kim (#YKDAY2k17)_

* * *

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya setelah kehilangan Rika, Yoosung menghabiskan waktu dengan mendekam di dalam kamar sambil bermain LOLOL. Bagi pemuda bersurai kuning itu, hanya dengan LOLOL lah ia dapat melupakan segala jenis kesedihan yang menimpa hatinya saat mengingat Rika. Lebih tepatnya, dengan LOLOL, Yoosung bisa melupakan segalanya.

Sama halnya dengan hari itu, 11 Maret tepatnya, Yoosung juga sudah memasukkan LOLOL ke dalam agenda pribadinya. Selesai kuliah sore—yang tumben-tumbennya ia ikuti—pemuda itu segera kembali ke kamarnya dan menyalakan komputernya. Yoosung cek kembali agendanya, memastikan apa yang akan dilakukannya di LOLOL malam ini. Ah, benar, seseorang yang masuk daftar pertemanannya di LOLOL memintanya untuk membantu melakukan sebuah misi malam ini. Yoosung harus bersiap-siap sebab misi seperti ini biasanya memakan waktu lama, sekitar tiga hingga empat jam.

Yoosung mengambil sebungkus _Honey Buddha Chips_ yang bulan lalu diberikan Seven. Bukan hanya Seven, Yoosung juga cinta mati terhadap keripik ini. Hanya saja, berhubung Yoosung benar-benar menghargai _Honey Buddha Chips_ akibat kelangkaannya yang tiada tara, ia hanya membuka satu bungkus setiap satu minggu sekali, sebagai upaya penghematan dan penghargaan kepada keripik yang senantiasa menemani malam-malamnya bersama LOLOL.

"Oh, sudah mulai," gumamnya sambil melirik jam digital pada monitornya. Sudah pukul sepuluh, sudah waktunya misi dimulai.

 _[Andromeda_is_my_home] meminta bantuan Anda. [Superman Yoosung], [tolak] atau [terima]?_

Yoosung menekan tulisan _[terima]_ pada monitornya, lalu perlahan layarnya berubah gelap. Tahu-tahu karakternya di LOLOL telah berpindah dimensi. Kini, karakter Yoosung itu berada di sebuah tempat yang sepenuhnya terdiri dari batu-batuan. Satu-satunya hal yang bukan batu di sana hanyalah temannya, sebut saja Andromeda.

 _ **Andromeda_is_my_home:** Kuncinya ada di utara._

 _ **Andromeda_is_my_home:** Tapi aku selalu gagal melawan robot di sana._

 _ **Andromeda_is_my_home:** Saat HP-nya sudah mendekati nol, entah kenapa HP-nya selalu terisi ulang sampai penuh lagi._

 _ **Superman Yoosung:** Mungkin karena senjata yang kamu gunakan berfungsi terbalik?_

 _ **Andromeda_is_my_home:** Memangnya bisa?_

 _ **Superman Yoosung:** Tentu saja!_

Yoosung terus mengobrol dengan Andromeda, membahas strategi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menghancurkan robot tadi. Setelah menyusun strategi serta memilih senjata yang tepat, berangkatlah keduanya menuju tempat robot itu.

Dugaan Yoosung rupanya salah, robot itu tidak terpengaruh oleh senjata yang digunakan Andromeda. Setiap kali HP robot bernama Slither itu nyaris nol, dia akan melakukan _recovery_ dengan sendirinya hingga HP-nya terisi penuh kembali. HP dan MP Yoosung juga Andromeda sudah nyaris habis. Mereka terdesak.

 _ **Superman Yoosung:** Ternyata Slither memang bisa auto-recovery!_

 _ **Andromeda_is_my_home:** Jadi kita harus bagaimana?_

 _ **Superman Yoosung:** Bom saja!_

Karakter Yoosung di dalam LOLOL melempar sebuah benda bundar berwarna hitam yang kemudian meledak di hadapan Slither. Akan tetapi, tidak seperti harapannya, Slither masih saja berdiri kokoh seolah tidak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh ledakan itu. Justru HP dan MP Yoosung juga Andromeda lah yang kini terancam punah.

 _ **Superman Yoosung:** Kita kembali lagi ke sini nanti! Kita ajak anggota guild yang lain!_

 _ **Andromeda_is_my_home:** OK._

Karakter Yoosung dan Andromeda di dalam LOLOL melakukan teleportasi ke _base camp guild_ mereka. Di sana, keduanya meminta teman-teman lain yang juga sedang _online_ untuk membantu mereka mengalahkan Slither. Setelah penyusunan strategi yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, berangkatlah mereka untuk mengalahkan Slither.

Yoosung melirik jam sebelum _loading_ menuju tempat Slither selesai.

 _Pukul 23.59._

.

Anggota RFA—kecuali Yoosung—kalang kabut pagi itu.

Semua kerusuhan ini diawali oleh Seven, sebenarnya. Dini hari tadi, tepatnya pukul 00.00, Seven mengirim pesan ke _room chat_ RFA, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Yoosung sambil mengirim foto-foto kue serta hadiah yang didapatnya dari _internet_. Seven tahu Yoosung biasa _online_ pada dini hari sebab Seven hapal jadwal main LOLOL Yoosung. Itu sebabnya ia sengaja bergadang—biasanya pun dia bergadang, sih—demi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada pemuda pirang yang satu itu. Akan tetapi, sampai pukul enam pagi pun Seven tidak kunjung menerima balasan dari Yoosung. Bahkan sampai Zen, Jumin, dan Jaehee mengucapkan pun Yoosung tidak kunjung muncul.

 _Pukul 07.45._

 _707, ZEN, Jaehee Kang bergabung dalam ruang obrolan._

 _ **707:** Alarm bahaya! Alarm bahaya!_

 _ **ZEN:** Jangan bilang sistem RFA dibobol hacker._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Kurasa tidak._

 _ **707:** Yoosung hilang! Yoosung hilang!_

 _ **707:** Ini tidak mungkin terjadiii~~~_

 _ **ZEN:** Kau tidak kelihatan panik, Seven ..._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Mungkin dia terlalu asyik bermain LOLOL sampai tidak sempat membuka ponsel, Luciel._

 _Jumin Han bergabung dalam ruang obrolan._

 _ **Jumin Han:** Asisten Kang, ke apartemenku sekarang._

 _ **ZEN:** Kau muncul hanya untuk menyuruh Jaehee datang ke apartemenmu?_

 _ **707:** Yoosung hilang!_

 _ **707:** Yoosung hilang!_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Baik, Mr. Han._

 _ **707:** Yoosung hilang!_

 _ **707:** Yoosung hilang!_

 _ **707:** Yoosung hilang!_

 _ **707:** Yoosung hilang!_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Luciel, hentikan._

 _ **707:** Yoosung hilang!_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Kau merusak pagiku yang indah._

 _ **Jumin Han:** (photo: Elizabeth 3rd sedang makan)_

 _ **707:** (sticker: surprised)_

 _ **707:** ELLY!_

 _ **707:** Jumin, aku akan datang ke apartemenmu sekarang!_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Tidak akan bisa._

 _ **ZEN:** Bisakah kita kembali ke topik Yoosung sekarang?_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Meow._

 _ **ZEN:** Jumin, tidak._

 _ **Jumin Han:** Meowmeowmeow._

 _ **ZEN:** JUMIN, HENTIKAN!_

 _ **ZEN:** Lagi pula, kau tidak cocok berperan sebagai kucing!_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han, aku sudah di depan apartemenmu._

 _ **Jumin Han:** Masuk saja dan bawa Elizabeth 3rd ke klinik biasa, Asisten Kang._

 _ **Jumin Han:** Aku masih di dalam kamar._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Baik, Mr. Han._

 _ **ZEN:** Jaehee, jangan turuti kata-katanya!_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Meow._

 _ **ZEN:** JUMIN!_

 _ **707:** Meow._

 _ **ZEN:** Kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan!_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Saya pergi sekarang, Mr. Han. Saya sudah membawa Elizabeth._

 _ **Jumin Han:** Foto._

 _ **ZEN:** Jaehee, kumohon, jangan._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** (photo: Elizabeth 3rd di dalam kandang)_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Maaf, Zen._

 _ **ZEN:** ALERGIKU!_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Bagus. Kembalikan Elizabeth 3rd sebelum jam makan siang ke rumahku, Asisten Kang._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Baik._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Sampai jumpa._

 _Jaehee Kang meninggalkan ruang obrolan._

 _ **ZEN:** Jumin, aku akan membunuhmu._

 _ **707:** Meow._

 _ **ZEN:** HENTIKAN!_

 _ **ZEN:** (sticker: depressed)_

 _ **ZEN:** Sebaiknya kita kembali membahas Yoosung saja._

 _ **ZEN:** Ada yang mau datang ke apartemennya untuk memastikan?_

 _ **707:** Tidak bisa, aku ada pekerjaan._

 _ **707:** Sebentar lagi pun aku akan menghilang._

 _ **707:** LOLOLOLOLOL._

 _ **Jumin Han:** Aku harus ke luar kota._

 _ **Jumin Han:** Dan Asisten Kang harus menemani Elizabeth 3rd ke dokter hari ini._

 _ **707:** Oooh! Aku ingiiin menemani Elly ke klinik!_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Tidak akan kuizinkan._

 _ **707:** Ohooo~ kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Jaehee di jalan nanti!_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Apa maksudmu?_

 _ **707:** Apa, ya?_

 _ **707:** Apa ya, yang kumaksud?_

 _ **707:** Apaapaapa?_

 _ **707:** LOLOLOL!_

 _707 meninggalkan ruang obrolan._

 _ **ZEN:** Luciel!_

 _ **ZEN:** Oh, astaga._

 _ **Jumin Han:** (sticker: speechless)_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Aku juga harus pergi sekarang._

 _ **Jumin Han:** Sampai jumpa._

 _Jumin Han meninggalkan ruang obrolan._

 _ **ZEN:** Kurasa ... aku akan pergi ke apartemen Yoosung sekarang._

 _ **ZEN:** Nanti kukabari._

 _ZEN meninggalkan ruang obrolan._

.

Zen telah tiba di depan pintu apartemen Yoosung, juga telah mengetuknya. Ketukan pertama, tidak ada respons. Ketukan kedua, masih, tidak ada respons. Ketukan ketiga, masih juga tidak ada respons.

"Apa dia tidur?" gumam Zen sambil terus mengetuk pintu. Sayangnya, masih tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Lebih parahnya lagi, apartemen yang ditinggali Yoosung ini tidak memiliki jendela depan sehingga Zen tidak dapat mengintip ke dalam.

Benak Zen bertanya-tanya, _pergi ke mana Yoosung?_

 _Pukul 08.53._

 _ZEN bergabung dalam ruang obrolan._

 _ **ZEN:** Aku sudah mengetuk apartemen Yoosung berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban._

 _ **ZEN:** Sepertinya dia tidak di rumah._

 _Jaehee Kang bergabung dalam ruang obrolan._

 _ **ZEN:** Halo, Jaehee._

 _ **ZEN:** (sticker: wink)_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Halo, Zen._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Belum ada kabar dari Yoosung sama sekali?_

 _ **ZEN:** Aku masih di depan kamarnya._

 _ **ZEN:** (photo: selfie di depan pintu apartemen Yoosung)_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Sudah coba tanya petugas keamanan?_

 _ **ZEN:** Sebelum masuk tadi aku memastikan dulu Yoosung ada di rumah atau tidak, dan mereka bilang Yoosung tidak keluar apartemen sejak kemarin sore._

 _ **ZEN:** (sticker: speechless)_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Mungkin dia pergi tanpa sepengetahuan penjaga?_

 _ **ZEN:** Tidak, mereka juga sudah memeriksa daftar orang keluar-masuk._

 _ **ZEN:** Dan rambut pirang Yoosung itu mencolok, mereka pasti mengenalinya._

 _ **ZEN:** (sticker: speechless)_

 _707 bergabung dalam obrolan._

 _ **707:** (sticker: shock)_

 _ **707:** (sticker: shock)_

 _ **707:** (sticker: shock)_

 _ **707:** (sticker: shock)_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Luciel, bisakah kau melacak keberadaan Yoosung?_

 _ **707:** (sticker: shock)_

 _ **707:** (sticker: shock)_

 _ **707:** (sticker: shock)_

 _ **ZEN:** Seven ... -_-;;_

 _ **707:** Asisten Kang, itu berarti aku melanggar privasinya._

 _ **707:** LOLOLOLOL!_

 _ **707:** Meniru Jumin itu menyenangkaan~!_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Serius, Luciel, bisakah kau melacaknya?_

 _ **ZEN:** Kau sama sekali tidak mirip Jumin, Seven._

 _ **707:** Meow._

 _ **ZEN:** HENTIKAN!_

 _ **707:** Meow?_

 _Jumin Han bergabung dalam ruang obrolan._

 _ **Jumin Han:** Jadi Yoosung masih belum ditemukan?_

 _ **ZEN:** Sayangnya belum._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Apa dia tidak apa-apa?_

 _ **707:** OH! YOOSUNG!_

 _ **ZEN:** Di mana?!_

 _ **707:** Di salah satu foto pesta tahun lalu~ lololol._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Astaga._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** (sticker: break glasses)_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Luciel, aku akan mengambil mobilmu._

 _ **Jumin Han:** (sticker: angry)_

 _ **707:** JANGAAAN!_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Terlambat._

 _ **707:** TIDAAAK!_

 _Jumin Han meninggalkan ruang obrolan._

 _ **707:** Aku harus menyelamatkan mobilku!_

 _ **707:** Sampai nanti!_

 _707 meninggalkan ruang obrolan._

 _ **ZEN:** Bukankah Jumin mau ke luar kota?_

 _ **ZEN:** (sticker: depressed)_

 _ **ZEN:** Aku akan pulang dan mencoba menelepon Yoosung dari rumah._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Aku baru tiba di klinik._

 _ **ZEN:** Oh, kau masih di jalan sejak tadi, Jaehee?_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Ya. Aku akan off sekarang._

 _ **ZEN:** Aku juga._

 _ **ZEN:** Sampai jumpa, Jaehee._

 _ **ZEN:** (sticker: wink)_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Sampai jumpa._

 _Jaehee Kang meninggalkan ruang obrolan._

 _ZEN meninggalkan ruang obrolan._

.

Sekembalinya Zen dari apartemen Yoosung, pria bersurai putih keperakan itu segera menelepon si pirang. Tiga kali ia coba panggilan menggunakan aplikasi RFA, tetapi tidak diangkat. Tiga kali setelahnya ia coba telepon dengan menggunakan nomor telepon, tetapi masih juga tidak diangkat. Zen semakin resah, khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Yoosung.

"Apa tadi seharusnya aku tidak pergi?" gumamnya khawatir sambil menekan-nekan tombol pada ponselnya. Semoga saja tiba-tiba Yoosung muncul dan memberi kabar atau apalah.

 _Pukul 10.08_

 _ZEN, Jaehee Kang bergabung dalam ruang obrolan._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Zen, sudah ada kabar dari Yoosung?_

 _ **ZEN:** Belum._

 _ **ZEN:** (sticker: depressed)_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Sudah mencoba meneleponnya?_

 _ **ZEN:** Sudah, tapi tidak diangkat._

 _Jumin Han bergabung dalam ruang obrolan._

 _ **ZEN:** Hai, Jumin._

 _ **Jumin Han:** Tadi aku menelepon V. Dia juga tidak tahu kabar Yoosung._

 _ **ZEN:** Bahkan V juga tidak tahu?_

 _ **ZEN:** (sticker: depressed)_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Sepertinya dia pergi ke luar kota tanpa bilang-bilang._

 _ **Jumin Han:** Kita tidak akan tahu sampai Luciel meretas ponselnya._

 _707 bergabung dalam ruang obrolan._

 _ **707:** Yo! Agen 707 di sini!_

 _ **707:** Mobilku selamat!_

 _ **707:** Oh, ya._

 _ **707:** Tadi aku meretas ponsel Yoosung._

 _ **707:** Dan aku tidak menemukan apapun selain bahwa dia berada di dalam kamarnya sejak kemarin malam sampai sekarang._

 _ **707:** Jadi, dia tetap di kamarnya~_

 _ **707:** (sticker: ugh)_

 _ **ZEN:** Tapi tidak ada yang merespons ketukan pintuku ..._

 _ **707:** Mungkin kau harus melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda?_

 _ **ZEN:** Contohnya?_

 _ **707:** Coba teriak "Zen si Tampan di sini!" dengan bangga!_

 _ **707:** Lololol._

 _ **ZEN:** ..._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Semua orang sudah tahu Zen tampan tanpa perlu ia berteriak, Luciel._

 _ **ZEN:** Jaehee benar sekali~_

 _ **ZEN:** Aku tampan memang kenyataan._

 _ **ZEN:** (sticker: wink)_

 _Yoosung bergabung dalam obrolan._

 _ **Yoosung:** Ada apa ini?_

 _ **Yoosung:** Kenapa heboh sekali?_

 _ **707:** YOOSUNG!_

 _ **707:** YOOSUNG!_

 _ **ZEN:** YOOSUNG!_

 _ **707:** YOOSUNG!_

 _ **707:** YOOSUNG!_

 _ **707:** YOOSUNG!_

 _ **707:** YOOSUNG!_

 _ **707:** YOOSUNG!_

 _ **707:** (sticker: shock)_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung, akhirnya kau muncul juga._

 _ **Jumin Han:** Ke mana saja kau?_

 _ **Yoosung:** Apa? Apa? Apa yang kulewatkan?_

 _ **Yoosung:** Sebentar, aku akan baca ulang obrolan kalian dulu._

 _ **ZEN:** Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu dan yang kau bisa bilang hanya "Ada apa ini?"?!_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung, sudah dua belas jam lebih kau tidak muncul, bagaimana kami tidak khawatir?_

 _ **ZEN:** Jaehee benar. Sebenarnya kau pergi ke mana?_

 _ **707:** YOOSUNG!_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Luciel, hentikan._

 _ **Yoosung:** Sekarang tanggal berapa?_

 _ **707:** Tanggal ulang tahunmu!_

 _ **707:** Selamat ulang tahun, Yoosung~~~_

 _ **707:** (sticker: love)_

 _ **Yoosung:** Hari ini aku ulang tahun?_

 _ **Yoosung:** Oh, kau mengirim pesan padaku banyak sekali semalam, Seven!_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Selamat ulang tahun, Yoosung._

 _ **ZEN:** Selamat ulang tahun, Yoosung!_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Selamat ulang tahun._

 _ **Jumin Han:** V juga menitipkan salam. Dia tidak bisa online saat ini, jadi tidak bisa mengucapkan langsung._

 _ **Yoosung:** Terima kasih semuanya~!_

 _ **Yoosung:** Aku terharu kalian ingat ulang tahunku ..._

 _ **Yoosung:** (sticker: cry)_

 _ **ZEN:** Tapi Yoosung, kau ke mana saja?_

 _ **Yoosung:** Tentu saja bermain LOLOL~!_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Selama dua belas jam penuh?_

 _ **Yoosung:** Ah ... ya, itu karena lawannya sungguh berat dan aku harus fokus sepenuhnya kepada permainan._

 _ **Yoosung:** Jadi aku tidak bisa membuka ponsel._

 _ **Yoosung:** Ah! Aku baru memeriksa telepon dan pesan darimu, Hyun! Maaf!_

 _ **ZEN:** Aku juga ke apartemenmu tadi pagi._

 _ **Yoosung:** Oh! Pantas saja aku mendengar suara ketukan!_

 _ **Yoosung:** Kupikir itu suara dari LOLOL, jadi ..._

 _ **707:** Lolololololol._

 _ **ZEN:** Tidak lucu, Seven._

 _ **Yoosung:** Maafkan aku, Hyun!_

 _ **Yoosung:** Aku akan mentraktirmu nanti!_

 _ **707:** Belikan aku Honey Buddha Chips~_

 _ **ZEN:** Tidak apa-apa, Yoosung._

 _ **ZEN:** Dan tidak usah dengarkan Seven._

 _ **707:** Kenapaaa~_

 _ **707:** (sticker: ugh)_

 _ **Yoosung:** Justru aku yang harusnya meminta hadiah padamu, Seven~_

 _ **Jumin Han:** Yoosung, periksa kotak suratmu._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Maaf aku tidak membelikanmu apa-apa, Yoosung. Aku belum sempat berbelanja._

 _ **Yoosung:** Aku sedang memeriksanya sekarang._

 _ **Yoosung:** Tidak apa-apa, Jaehee!_

 _ **Yoosung:** WAH! JUMIN!_

 _ **ZEN:** Apa yang dia berikan?_

 _ **Yoosung:** FIGUR KARAKTER LOLOL LIMITED EDITION!_

 _ **Yoosung:** (photo: karakter LOLOL)_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Yoosung._

 _Jaehee Kang meninggalkan ruang obrolan._

 _ **Yoosung:** Terima kasih, Jaehee~!_

 _ **707:** Aku juga ada pekerjaan lololol._

 _ **707:** Agen 707 pergi!_

 _707 meninggalkan ruang obrolan._

 _Jumin Han meninggalkan ruang obrolan._

 _ **ZEN:** Sepertinya Jumin sudah akan berangkat ke luar kota._

 _ **ZEN:** Aku juga harus berangkat ke tempat pemotretan._

 _ **ZEN:** Sampai nanti?_

 _ **Yoosung:** Sampai nanti, Hyun!_

 _ **ZEN:** Jangan pernah menghilang seperti tadi lagi, Yoosung._

 _ **ZEN:** Setidaknya tinggalkanlah pesan di sini._

 _ **Yoosung:** Aku janji~_

 _ **ZEN:** Sampai jumpa, kalau begitu._

 _ZEN meninggalkan ruang obrolan._

 _Yoosung meninggalkan ruang obrolan._

.

Yoosung tersenyum kecil setelah menyudahi obrolannya bersama keempat anggota RFA yang lain. Pemuda pirang itu tidak menyangka bahwa ulang tahunnya tetap dapat membuatnya bahagia meski tanpa Rika.

Hari ini, Yoosung berhasil mengalahkan Slither, menemukan fakta bahwa teman-temannya peduli kepadanya, dan mendapatkan figur _limited edition_ yang memang ia incar sejak lama.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian Rika, Yoosung bisa tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Oke, Rey gak tau game macem apa LOLOL itu, jadi Rey emang ngarang banget bikin gambaran soal Yoosung sama Andromeda-nya :")) Rey cuma tau kalo game-game semacam itu tuh pasti punya fitur buat chatting sesama pemain, terus ada quest-quest yang bisa dikerjain, terus bisa pacaran sama sesama player uhukinireypernahgegaragaksengajakeklikcumaakhirnyareydiputusinsepihakgegarajarangonuhuk, terus ... ya gitu-gitu XD

Selamat ulang tahun, Yoosung Kim! Tetap megane, blonde, dan shota! /NAHA

Ditunggu komentarnya, ya! XD


End file.
